RWBY: Freedom's Prisoner
by cabbitguy
Summary: A young team STRQ is introduced to the Spring Maiden. Oz tasks Raven with her training. Years before Volume 1, Chapter 1, "Ruby Rose" (updated June 20, 2020)


RWBY: Freedom's Prisoner (updated June 20, 2020 - grammar corrections; rewrote Interlude into Epilogue)

"Really? This girl's a Maiden?"

Failing to hide the skepticism in her tone or expression as she spoke, Raven Branwen looked at the tiny, young girl next to Beacon Academy's Headmaster, Ozpin. Standing a few feet in front of her and her three teammates, the pair waited patiently in their scrutiny. For Raven, hunting monsters known as Grimm, served as both her profession as a Huntress and public service to Vale, one of the four main kingdoms in the world of Remnant.

Attracted by negative emotions, Grimm often rampaged through the villages and settlements outside the walls of major cities attacking and killing humans indiscriminately. With such remote places lacking any regular or nearby security, Hunters and Huntresses were often employed to protect them. Having dispatched many Grimm, Raven earned her status as a veteran.

Born a member of the Tribe, a nomadic group of warriors, Raven learned the art of armed and unarmed fighting as a child and excelled in those skills. Grimm were mostly the target of her training and she remembered killing Grimm for the Tribe as early as five years old. The Tribe, independent and strong, pledged no allegiance to any country, flag or kingdom. At times, this independence caused conflicts often leading to bloodshed.

In an effort to foster amiable relations between the Tribe and four kingdoms, the kingdoms negotiated an exchange of sorts. Children from the Tribe eligible to be Hunters would be sent to each kingdom to learn their culture and train as Hunters and Huntresses. Likewise, children from each kingdom would train with the Tribe. Both would learn how to hunt Grimm and protect their kingdom or the Tribe. Through each year, they would exchange their learned experiences. At the time of graduation from an Academy, the students could choose to remain or return as licensed, full-fledged Hunters and Huntresses, where they could continue to serve as protectors of the people.

Ozpin arranged for both Raven and her younger twin brother Qrow to be sent to Beacon Academy, Vale's school for Hunters. With the spotlight on her in both the Tribe and Beacon, her actions on behalf of Vale favorably raised society's view of the Tribe. As a result, conflicts between Tribe and kingdoms diminished but apprehension remained. The Tribe continued to move about through the land, but far more respectful of the laws of the territory while the local governments left the Tribe alone, happy to see their trade and happier to see them go. Through the years, her success as a Hunter and favorable standing in the four kingdoms earned her the right as the next successor as the Tribe's leader.

No one opposed the decision. In fact, most expected it. Raven's skills were top notch and her swordsmanship with an odachi of the highest caliber. Her experience on the field and expertise earned her a reputation among the best of the best Hunters despite her young age. A lean, athletic build on a feminine figure curved the right amount in the right places, Raven seemed unfairly gifted with impressive strength, nearly unparalleled skill, keen intelligence and beauty.

For all her gifts, nothing in her experience trained her for meeting a Maiden.

Qrow stood on her left, his lean body hunched slightly. On her right, her husband, Tai Xiao Long, a blond man with a medium build. Finally, Summer Rose, a petite woman with silver eyes, stood behind the twins. They keenly observed the young girl beside Ozpin. Together, the quartet of young, seasoned Hunters formed team STRQ, each letter representing the first letter of its members' first names. Like Raven, their individual skills were well known and highly respected. As a group, the quartet excelled to the highest ranks of Hunter teams.

Raven ran her hand through her wild mane of long, ebony hair. "Huh. An actual Maiden." even saying it sounded so odd.

The Headmaster, simply nodded. Brushing a stray lock of his platinum white hair aside, Ozpin smiled slightly.

"Indeed." he simply confirmed. Adjusting his glasses, he studied the puzzled and confused expression of the four member team before him.

Only recently did Ozpin reveal his true origins to STRQ. Each time he died, Ozpin reincarnated into another like-souled body...and had done so for thousands of years. Charged by long forgotten gods with a mission, he built alliances, shaped portions of history to help him accomplish his mission, all the while battling Grimm and training Hunters. In order to aid him in this task, the gods also gifted him with magic, a long forgotten ability relegated to silly, outlandish stories and cheap stage theatrics.

During his revelation to the team, he recounted how long ago he gifted four young women with a portion of his tremendous magical reservoir whom legend now called the Four Maidens. He also revealed a powerful threat to humanity named Salem, a woman, who like himself, possessed the gift of magic. Ozpin emphasized the importance of protecting the Maidens from Salem. He explained that, unlike himself, Salem fostered nothing but malice toward life seeking its utter obliteration. He explained as time passed, these actual events of his life became stories which became fables and legends told to children and turned into commercial media adaptations.

Through the centuries, Ozpin chose trustworthy people of different walks to help him protect the Maidens as he realized the mission far exceeded his capacity alone. At first, his group protected the Maidens openly, their power made common knowledge. However, it always brought danger to the Maidens to the point nations would wage war to possess one. By keeping their existence secret, the world eventually stabilized, and the Maidens remained safe in secrecy. Eventually, even the truth of the Maidens became a beloved children's fairy tale.

Now, after observing their skills and character, Ozpin found himself entrusting the secret of the Maidens to team STRQ. Adding them to his allies increased chances of mission success. Gaining their trust in his fantastic tale of legend and magic seemed difficult, nearly impossible. Yet, displaying his power of magic to them, proved effective and persuasive. Convincing came easily afterwards.

Qrow shifted his weight from one leg to the other. With dark hair like his sister Raven, Qrow's short spiky hair bristled backwards unlike his sister's thick long hair. He wore a well worn red cloak on over his shoulders. A master of the scythe, he favored the flexibility in range it provided, just as Raven's favored her odachi's versatility.

"A successor to one of the Four you gave power to long ago...a Maiden huh?" he said, his tone echoing Raven's doubt. Like his sister, Qrow knew his share of combat, having grown up in the Tribe's environment. Those experiences required quick judgment and character assessment. This girl hardly seemed the part of a powerful, magic using warrior.

"To be precise, the Spring Maiden." Ozpin said. "After all, I did name them after the seasons."

"She's very young." remarked Summer from behind the Branwen siblings. She stepped forward, the folds of her white hooded cloak hanging around her shoulders. Long hair, starting black at the root and fading into a dark red at the tips, hung at her neck no longer than shoulder length. Shorter than Raven or Qrow, she smiled pleasantly at the young girl.

Finally, Tai sighed. He placed his hand on the back of his moppy head of hair, a concerned expression on his face. "She's...just a kid…"

Raven leaned forward, giving the young girl a close look. "You're what? Twelve?"

"Fifteen." the young girl replied sheepishly, a bit embarrassed she looked even younger than her age.

Raven grunted giving the girl a look over. Clad in a vest over a short sleeved tunic and baggy pants tucked into mid shin high boots, the tiny girl stared back at Raven. Mousy brown hair, freckled and brown eyed, the girl could easily be mistaken for a waif, not a legendary Maiden. In nearly every way, Raven found her completely unspectacular.

Despite her initial perception, Raven admired the spirit she saw in the girl's brown eyes. She smiled. "What's your name, Spring Maiden?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Amaryllistiana." she squeaked.

As Raven stood, the other members of STRQ exchanged looks. "That's one hell of a long name, kid." she said crossing her arms.

"Like a paragraph as far as names go…" Qrow said scratching his head.

"Are you sure about this?" Summer asked looking at Ozpin.

"I have no control over who receives the power." he replied, answering neither positive or negative. "The world needs the Maidens."

"She's a kid Oz…" Qrow said.

"I am." Amaryllistiana said. "I am a kid...I know that...and I know I have this power…" she held up her hands, looking at them. They began to glow. "And I know I don't know what to do with it…"

STRQ watched in shock as the glow intensified for a brief moment that flickered away.

"I didn't ask for this…" she drew herself to her height and looked at STRQ. "I know who is coming for it…so...please help me? Help me learn how to use this power right."

"I realize how strange...how different...this all is." Ozpin said. "Regardless, it is what it is. A truth forgotten, a reality undeniable. Magic exists in this world." he gestured to Amaryllistiana. "Maidens exist in this world. And…"

"...Salem…" Raven's nearly spat the name out.

Ozpin paused. "Yes...Salem...exists in this world." he lowered his gaze. "I know it is difficult...and I hesitate, knowing I am endangering your lives…"

"Nah, nah, we get it Oz." Qrow affirmed.

"We want to help." Summer agreed.

Tai nodded. "Tell us what we need to do."

A look of relief washed over Ozpin's face. He let out sigh. "I…" he stammered. "Thank you...thank you…" he took a deep breath before addressing them again. "Protecting the Maidens is a grave duty...one before family, before friends, before oneself...I cannot underscore enough that there is no more important duty than protecting the Maidens who, in turn, will protect the world."

"So then...what's first on the list?" Raven said.

"You're awful eager," Tai said.

"She's got to get stronger!" Raven looked at Amaryllistiana. "She's the Spring Maiden with the power to kick some serious…" she caught a cautionary glare from Ozpin. "...Grimm...mmm." she trailed. "...you know...save the world and all that…" she amended sheepishly with a grin.

Ozpin turned to Raven. "And I am entrusting her training to you Raven."

Raven froze. Her grin vanished. "Yeah, what?"

"Her training." Ozpin repeated evenly. "Amaryllistiana possesses immense power. The kind of power people with less honorable intentions would exploit...or, the kind who's possessor has not learned or had the foundations to build a better, more nobler character than self-satisfaction."

With a look of half confusion and incredulity, Raven paused. "You mean make her an upstanding Maiden with the good of the world at heart."

"Precisely." Ozpin beamed.

"Why?" Raven asked. "Why me?"

"Yeah, why Raven?" Qrow said. "No offense Sis."

"I'll give you a beat down later." Raven shrugged. "Wouldn't Summer be…?"

"No." Summer cut in. She stared Raven earnestly and shook her head. "No. I wouldn't."

Raven looked into Summer's eyes...her silver eyes. "Right." she said softly. For a moment, she forgot what those eyes meant and the stigma it carried. Getting a Maiden wrapped up in that would do little in concealing the Maiden's existence.

"Honestly, Raven…" Tai began "you're...probably...the most skilled of the team."

Raven beamed with pride. "You almost seem reluctant to admit that." she grinned.

Qrow held up his hands. "Whoa now. I know my sister is good, but none of us are shabby. I've taken on my sister before…"

"She lets you win Qrow." Summer said with a wry smile.

"Wait. What?" Qrow looked to Raven.

Raven paused for a moment. "You put up a good fight, Bro...but…" she shrugged. "Meh…"

Qrow turned Tai for some support only to see him avert his eyes. Summer pulled her hood over her eyes. When Qrow looked at Ozpin, Ozpin simply looked down and cleared his throat.

"Of all the bad luck…" Qrow said crossing his arms. "That's a blow to my self-esteem." he said with an amused smile. He waved it off. "Ah. Whatever."

"In all honesty," Ozpin began. "Raven is also the next leader of the Tribe. This would be an excellent learning experience for her in both leadership and training." Ozpin faced Amaryllistiana. "You can trust them. They're pretty normal for Hunters."

"Okay." Raven grinned at Amaryllistianna. "Okay! Let's do this! I am going to make you into the most incredible Maiden in all of Maiden history!"

Amaryllistiana's worry of how to use her power melted away in Raven's beaming enthusiasm. She couldn't help but get caught up in it. She smiled back. "All right!"

"One thing," Raven said, raising a stern finger to the Maiden. "No way I'm saying the alphabet every time I say your name...I'm calling you 'Amaryllis.' Got it?"

Amaryllis happily nodded in agreement.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, hiding his subtle smile. He knew he had made the right choice with Raven, because for the first time since learning about her powers, Amaryllis smiled.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Raven said excitedly to her brother. While Ozpin finalized paperwork regarding Amaryllis' guardianship to Raven and Tai, the twins met in a local tavern to share drinks between the two of them...and discuss other, more sensitive matters.

Qrow took several gulps of his chosen alcoholic beverage. "What do you mean?"

"What are you dense?" Raven laughed playfully smacking Qrow in the side of his head causing him to nearly spit his drink out. "With the Maiden, we can easily defend the Tribe!"

Qrow wiped his mouth. "You're kidding right?"

"No!" Raven leaned forward. She spoke in a low voice, but loud enough to be heard by Qrow among the noisy patrons. "Qrow! This is why the Tribe sent us here! To find a way to fight the Hunters! With the power of a Maiden?" she threw her hands out to her sides, leaning forward in her chair, a smug smile on her face. "Done!"

Qrow sat silently, staring into his stein.

Her eyes narrowed. "I can't help but notice how immensely overjoyed you are." she sarcastically droned.

Qrow took a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Raven...I've been thinking about what Oz shared with us...if it's true, the Maidens can help us stop Salem. Protect Beacon, Haven, Atlas...all of Remnant."

"Who cares about the rest of Remnant?" throwing herself back into her chair, Raven dismissed the rest of the world. "What matters is the Tribe, Qrow. Or have you…" she grew silent, looking at Qrow with growing concern. Leaning toward him, her voice lowered. "...Don't tell me you're buying into Oz's cause…?"

"So you're just going to use Amaryll...Amarelli...?"

"Amaryllis."

"Yeah, her...you just gonna use her like some pawn?"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat at the question, Raven's tone changed from aggressive to a bit sheepish. "Well...no...I mean...Amaryllis does have a responsibility to learn how to use her gift. And, considering what she is, I am really honored to be teaching her. She seems nice enough."

"Maybe she can babysit Yang when we're out on missions." Qrow said with a dour smile. "After all, taking care of kids is pretty good training for anyone."

"Yes, and you're avoiding my question." Raven said. "Nice try."

Fidgeting slightly, Qrow shrugged. "...maybe...maybe I do buy into it...Salem sounds like bad news. We should stop her. We need to."

"I don't believe this…" Raven said, clearly seeing the resolution in her brother's eyes.

"Look, since we came here, we've learned a lot about the Grimm. Even made some real friends, like Summer, Tai. We've met good Hunters, here at Beacon, Atlas and Mystral. They're not all bad like the Tribe told us, right? And Oz has told us a lot of things…" his eyes darted around. "...that other people don't know…" he finished in a low voice.

Raven smiled. "Little Brother, you're cute when you're trying to be all secretive."

"I'm serious Raven!" Qrow said. "What Oz told us...is serious! There's more to Remnant than the Tribe!"

"And I said, what matters is the Tribe." Raven stated firmly. "As the Tribe's next leader, I won't turn my back on it for someone else's war."

"What if someone else's war becomes our war?" Qrow countered. "What then?"

Raven smiled. "We'll have a Maiden."

* * *

Six months later…

Raven and Amaryllis trained nearly every free moment team STRQ had from their regular missions. The pair would sometimes spend a week away from Beacon Academy deep in the forests or mountains training. Each time Raven's frustration with Amaryllis grew. The Maiden seemingly lacked athleticism and coordination. While Amaryllis could summon a small portion of the Maiden's power, she could never manifest it in any significant manner. No lightning, no fire from the skies...nothing as legendary and awesome as Raven imagined, certainly nothing to make her believe Amaryllis could somehow save the world. There were days she felt Amaryllis simply lacked any talent.

Yet, Amaryllis' drive, her tireless effort to succeed even when failing so miserably at times slowly earned Raven's respect. So, Raven persisted, confident one day "it" would click for Amaryllis.

With Raven spending so much attention on Amaryllis, Tai grew concerned. Tai, and all of STRQ, offered to assist in training, including Summer despite here initial reticence. However, Raven staunchly stood by Ozpin assigning her. Tai loved Amaryllis like another daughter too, growing closer to her over the time she spent in their home, but felt Raven seemed to train Amaryllis whenever possible leaving him with caring for Yang. He didn't mind, but hoped Raven would see moments with Yang as a baby were disappearing each day. He would mention, more than once, how Raven seemed to spend more time with Amaryllis than with their own daughter. Raven acknowledged, but ultimately dismissed the concern, assuring him she only wanted Amaryllis to be able to defend herself. "Besides, as a baby, Yang would never miss her." she would say.

Raven never once asked Ozpin to reconsider her as Amaryllis' trainer. The difficulty in training her alone drove her forward with the determination to succeed in guiding Amaryllis to master the Maiden's power.

Raven's struggle in keeping a positive outlook, an encouraging attitude toward Amaryllis slowly faded as the months passed. One day during their ninth month of training, Raven watched as Amaryllis took in deep breaths. They decided on a break after nearly an hour of hand-to-hand training, a skill Amaryllis seemed to be picking up quite naturally. The unexpected change relieved Raven, knowing that Amaryllis possessed some potential and that her patience began showing results. With continued improvement, Amaryllis would become a formidable warrior in Raven's assessment.

"You've been blessed with this power." Raven truthfully said during one of their lessons.

"I'm not very good with it…" Amaryllis admitted.

"It'll come in time." Raven assured. "You've improved a lot since we met...whether you realize it or not. Everyone learns at their own pace."

"Is it really a blessing though?" Amaryllis said. "Having this…power..." she shook her head. She had the power and nothing would change that. She looked up at Raven. "If you had this power…you could do so much more than me…"

"But I don't have it." Raven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What if you did." Amaryllis said. "What if you were the Maiden?"

"Unless I somehow got the power, it's a moot point Amaryllis."

"If...something happened to me…I'd want someone like you to have it."

"I wouldn't want that power." Raven bluntly replied. "I can only imagine the hardship, feelings of responsibility and expectations...so...no thanks!"

Amaryllis looked down, sadness marked her face. "I didn't...have a choice…"

"Nope." Raven agreed. "You didn't. It happens and you have to make do with it. You either face it and become stronger or you run away...and keep running...never going forward. And we both know, you're not much of a runner...you get winded pretty quick."

Amaryllis smiled weakly at the humor. It helped...but not completely.

Noticing the struggle in Amaryllis eyes, Raven knelt in front of Amaryllis. "I can only imagine what you are going through with Ozpin's expectations on you...but I don't _know_ what you're dealing with. I never will...but I know you can do this. You can master this power.

"This power...you can protect so many people. Humans, Faunus…" she looked away for a moment, a thought occurring to her. "My Tribe...anyone…" For the first time, Qrow's dedication to Oz made sense. The right to live, to be protected from Salem, safe from the Grimm extended beyond the Tribe and included the entire world.

"You can save people all around the world. More than I ever could." Raven said ashamed of her narrow-minded naivete. "Amaryllis...you are special. One of only four people...in the entire world...who can protect Remnant."

Raven tapped Amaryllis' chest, where her heart lay. "You have a caring heart, a loving spirit. If anyone deserved this kind of power...it's you."

Raven reached out and embraced the young girl, troubled by a perilous destiny but hopeful and driven to complete it. She held her close like a daughter.

Amaryllis looked up at her friend and mentor. "Thanks…" she said, fighting back the tears.

Despite the challenges and Amaryllis slow paced learning, the recent months changed Raven's mind. Raven truly believed it. Perhaps not as talented as others, Amaryllis showed a true desire to help the world. Regardless of how hard, how many times she failed at training, she still gave it her all, never holding back in effort or desire. The persistence inspired Raven all the more.

A thought occurred in her mind, a thought she would have scoffed at a year ago. Now, a thought she believed. The thought turned into words Raven spoke with a confident smile.

"You could actually save the world."

* * *

The conversation seemed to assuage Amaryllis' fears. In the following six months, the Maiden's progress in using her powers improved. Amaryllis learned to float, summon lightning from the skies and shape fire around her body. Her attacks so far were effective in open spaces, and at least one time, Amaryllis almost hurt Raven when she lost control of a fireball. Precise, minute use continued being a work in progress for the young Maiden. Raven took it as a positive case of improvement anyway. In addition, Amaryllis' hand-to-hand skills were at a level Raven could barely stay ahead of. Wielding her chosen dual-daggers, Amaryllis slowly began making Raven work for a win when sparring.

A few days later while camping out during a deep woods training excursion, Raven woke to Amaryllis thrashing about in her sleep. Raven quickly moved over to wake her.

"Amaryllis." she said softly. "Amaryllis !"

Raven placed her hand on Amaryllis' cheek…

A sudden, sharp penetrating pain surged through Raven, stiffening her body.

The light of the fragmented moon throbbed bright, making shadows around her an abyss of endless black. The trees of the surrounding forest began to warp, as if made of clay. Their campfire vanished in a wisp of smoke leaving only the moonlight.

Raven convulsed and suddenly found herself standing in their camp, Amaryllis on her back. The Maiden seemed calm now, her breathing regular.

The air around seemed stale, yet seemed to thicken and chill. Immediately sensing danger, Raven drew her odachi, every sense reaching out to her surroundings. She couldn't even hear herself breathe. She sensed nothing but herself and Amaryllis sleeping a few feet away. No hooting birds, no chirping crickets, no howling wind.

Nothing. Total silence surrounded her.

"Found you."

Raven wheeled around at the voice to see a solitary, albino woman dressed in a long, black robe, standing at the edge of their clearing. Burning read irises, like those of a Grimm, stared back at her from black eyes.

"Oh?" the woman said to Raven. "An unexpected tagalong."

Raven stood with sword in hand between Amaryllis and this strange woman. Raven, master of the long blade. Raven, seasoned Huntress. Raven, proud member of the Tribe. Raven, who had faced and defeated countless Grimm without a single shred of fear...

...and this woman terrified her.

She didn't understand why, but every sense, every instinct screamed at Raven to run, to flee, callously leave Amaryllis to her fate. Barely able to keep her composure, Raven stood trembling like a newborn fawn. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. _Who...?_

"I am Salem." the woman said, as if reading the question in Raven's mind.

Raven nearly dropped her sword. And as the woman approached, Raven tried to protest but couldn't. Salem walked up to her, passed her and stopped.

She turned, her eyes burning into Raven who also managed to turn and look at her. "Ah. I see. I feel his power in you as well. Perhaps that is why you are here. You, the girl and I share in his power. We are connected."

Salem looked away and continued to where Amaryllis lay. "But she is the one I am looking for."

Through force of will and the desire to protect Amaryllis, Raven managed to turn and with a cry both desperate and angry, swing her blade at Salem's exposed back.

The blade passed harmlessly through Salem as if cutting into a mist leaving inky trails of black. For a moment, the mist form wavered then coalesced into Salem's form once more. With her eyes still on Amaryllis, Salem shook her head. "Honestly, did you think I was actually here?" she asked with an amused tone. She turned to Raven. "I admire your tenacity though. Most Hunters crumble into a whimpering ball of tears before I rip them into small pieces...but you actually managed to attack me."

Salem stood in front of Raven. With her face inches from the petrified Huntress, she slowly raised her hand to Raven's cheek and dragged a fingernail down the side of Raven's face. "What is your name Huntress?"

She felt the tip of Salem's fingernail dig into her cheek and the trickle of blood running down the side of her face.

Raven struggled to speak. "R...Ra...Raven…"

"Raven." Salem said. "You even managed to speak to me. Your courage knows no limit...In respect to your courage, I will give you this warning. I am coming for this girl. And I will destroy anything...and anyone...in my way."

Suddenly, Raven found herself by the lit campfire, seated next to Amaryllis. The moon shone it's faded light on the clearing. Crickets chirped their night concert and a gentle breeze passed over Raven. Nothing seemed out of place, as if the last few moments had not happened. She covered her mouth, as she calmed down.

The animosity seething from Salem's mere presence chilled Raven so much she involuntarily shivered. She finally understood Qrow's faith in Ozpin. Salem would not be easily defeated and of all the powers she knew of, experienced, Oz's came closest.

Raven slowly closed her eyes as she drew her hand away from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her hand and saw blood, fresh from a cut on her cheek, on her fingertips. Salem may not have been there, but she somehow left a mark, a reminder.

"Ozpin." she said. "We need to get to Ozpin…" Raven swung her blade, attempting to open a portal back to the safety of Beacon.

For an instant, the light of her portal appeared in the air...then vanished.

Confused, Raven tried again.

Nothing happened.

Perhaps the connection with Salem somehow affected her semblance? It didn't matter, if a portal wouldn't work, then they would have to return to Beacon on foot...and they did not have time to waste.

She attempted to rouse Amaryllistiana again. This time, Amaryllis woke up in a cold sweat. "Raven...I saw…"

"Salem." Raven completed. "She knows where you are now." Pulling out her scroll, she tapped her entry for her team. Ozpin. Waiting for a response, she pulled a shocked Amaryllis to her feet. "We're going back to Beacon."

A groggy Ozpin's voice answered from her scroll. "Raven?"

Qrow's voice followed. "Sis, you know what time it is?"

Tai's sleepy face appeared on the screen. "Raven...is everything okay?"

Finally, Summer joined. "What's going on?" Even now, with the jarring dream encounter with Salem making her uneasy, Summer's voice calmed her enough to speak clearly.

"Ozpin, I saw Salem in a vision. She knows Amaryllis is the Maiden." she condensed as the pair left their gear, taking only their weapons, water and some food. The trip back would take at least another day.

The simple pair of sentences provided enough information. "Get back here now." Ozpin said, the urgency in his voice obvious.

"I can't...I've tried to open a portal...my Semblance...it's not working...even if I used bird form, Amaryllis can't keep up."

"Salem…" Ozpin muttered. "She may be somehow interfering...she must have connected to you in that vision…"

Raven looked at the blood on her fingers. "You could say that…"

"Where are you know?" Tai said.

"Sapphire Forest. Meet at Jade Meadow. It's the closest place between us that's open enough for a transport to land..." for a moment, her voice trembled, almost imperceptibly. "And get us the hell out of here!"

Oz caught it though. "We'll be there as soon as possible." he vowed.

"I'll get the transport." Tai said.

"Just for us Tai, no one else. The less who know the better." Oz took a deep breath. "Stay in touch. If Salem knows…"

"She's coming. I get it."

"That's not all," Ozpin said. "If Salem has connected with you, she has an agent nearby. It's how she's able to expand her influence and possibly why your Semblance isn't working. Be on guard."

Qrow and Summer had already hung up. Tai's concerned face lingered a moment longer. "Raven...be safe."

Raven returned his worried look with a confident and wry smile. "You do know who you're talking to, right?"

* * *

The pair managed a hurried dash to Sapphire Forest through the rest of the night and most of the morning without incident. As they traveled, Raven would occasionally attempt a portal...without success. She took it in stride, simply keeping her senses on high alert. About an hour from Jade Meadow, Raven brought them to a halt. Pulling herself together, Raven drew her sword and stood at the ready. Amaryllis drew her daggers.

"Just come out." Raven challenged.

From the trees ahead of them, a lean man stepped forward into view. At first glance, he seemed nothing more than the average farmer. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt, traveling trousers and hunting boots. A small traveling back hung at his belt. Raven didn't see any weapons, but knew better than to take anyone lightly.

Raven didn't care about his clothes or that he carried no visible weapon. What set her on edge, what made him dangerous to her...the murderous intent dripping from his eyes as he stared at Amaryllis. "Are you the one who's stopping my portals?"

"I am." he replied. "Since I found your camp last night."

"If you wouldn't mind, stop. We're in a terrible rush." she quipped.

"Apologies, but I do not think I can do that."

The statement made Raven uneasy. They kept a fairly aggressive pace since camp and this man managed to stay with them. He had been there at camp then but only now did she sense him. "Why didn't you attack then?"

"When you mentioned Ozpin...Well, I would like to see him myself one more time."

"One more time?"

"Oh yes but that's none of your concern." The man held out his hands to his sides. "I have come for Spring Maiden, nothing more."

Raven pointed her sword at the man. "If you've come for her..." she finished her sword by brandishing her blade.

"If you intend to interfere," the man said. "I will kill you first."

Raven liked his attitude. Not cocky...confident. Nevertheless, she didn't move, but kept her guard up.

He slowly lowered his hands to his sides and smiled. No more words were needed. Bring his hands up together like a prayer in front of him, he bowed low to Raven, his eyes locked with hers. Slowly, he slid into a fighting stance.

Raven didn't wait. Even as his feet slid into position, she dashed forward, blade aimed and swung as his head.

The man evaded, but as he did, Amaryllis slid beside him, stabbing at his exposed flank. Twisting unnaturally in mid air, he dodged. Whipping his legs out, he kicked the Huntress pair, sending them back. As they landed with a grunt, he landed on his feet.

"Such strong opponents." he said mockingly, "Oh my."

Raven got to her feet first as Amaryllis spread out to her side. The kick came from an odd angle, one that shouldn't have had the power it did considering how close she came to him. Confident the attack involved a trick, she planned her next move, her senses in overdrive.

Feinting another dash, she stopped suddenly. Instead, Amaryllis propelled herself forward with the Maiden's power closing the distance even faster than before.

The man, caught off guard, jumped back...where Raven positioned herself, blade waiting.

A glancing blow left a cut on the man as at the last moment, avoided a fatal strike from Raven. Amaryllis stayed on him, swinging, jabbing at him, keeping him on the defense.

Attacking from a blind side, Raven swung again at the man, only to feel another kick hit her in the gut. This time, she understood the trick.

As she landed, she called out. "Back off Amaryllis!"

Without question, Amaryllis ceased attacking and jumped back taking position a few feet to Raven's side.

Raven stood. She smiled at the man. "You little cheat."

"It's not my fault your skills are insufficient to…"

"Illusions." Raven said.

The man instantly silenced.

"You're warping what we see...hiding what you're really doing..something like that. I don't know the specifics...but that's the gist of why we can't touch you. We're not really seeing you."

After a moment in silence and staring at Raven, "What is your name?"

"Raven Branwen."

"Raven Branwen. You are the first to…"

"Yeah, yeah...first to see through me, first to get it, first to figure it out among all the brave warriors yadda yadda…" Raven interrupted. "Your name."

"Taus Shung."

"Lame." Raven drawled.

The man's face turned red at Raven's purposeful provocation. By figuring out his trick, Raven decided to find ways to keep him off balance. In her experience, mocking a egotist typically proved effective. As she planned another verbal insult, a pain suddenly exploded in the side of her head and she went flying. The world around her spun out of control and for a moment, she blacked out.

Clearing her head, she heard Amaryllis cry out. "Raven!"

"Doesn't matter if you know I can make an illusion...if you can't tell what the illusion is!" Taus voice mocked as the haze dripped away. "Try this! What's real, what's not?"

Opening her eyes, Raven pushed herself to her arms and knees. She looked up to see Amaryllis on the ground, a Taus standing above ready to deliver a final blow...and to her surprise, a second Taus racing toward her. With only a split second to decide, Raven bet on Amaryllis to successfully fend off Taus.

Reflexively, Raven swung out as the Taus near her closed in. Her blade slashed into his right thigh and he cried out in pain. Like a wisp of spoke in wind, the Taus near the fallen Amaryllis vanished.

Raven stood to her feet, anger welling up in her. She began stalking Taus as he hobbled on his good leg, blood pouring out his right leg.

"Real enough for you?" Raven snapped. The man limped backwards, bleeding out slowly, his eyes full of fear as Raven approached. "Are you the only one she sent?" Raven hissed.

"Wait!" Taus gasped. The desperation in his voice seemed pathetic to Raven.

"I'd tell you to send her a message, but…" she shrugged.

The man stumbled back against a tree. He raised his hands up, tears streaming from his eyes. The look of utter terror covered his face. "Wait!...I'm..."

Raven thrust her blade in Taus's gut. With a sneer, she twisted the blade and moved it left to right, left to right. "The hell if I care."

His eyes bugged as he gagged.

Raven's eyes grew wide as instead of Taus, she looked into the tear stricken, terrified eyes of Amaryllis. "Raven…" she gasped. Amaryllis stood, pinned against the tree by Raven's blade. "Wh...what…"

Panic, confusion, horror fought for dominance clouding her mind as Raven quickly withdrew her blade. Amaryllis slumped to the ground.

"No...no...nononononononono!" Raven stammered as her odachi fell to the ground and she dropped to her knees beside Amaryllistiana.

A low laugh came from behind her. Raven turned to see the real Taus lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, fatally wounded in the stomach where both of Amaryllis' daggers had found their home. A faint glow faded from his eyes. "Did you see...yourself beat...me…?"

Raven understood, frozen for a moment in a state of disbelief. This man's illusions likely compensated his lack of actual fighting prowess. By mastering them, he certainly enjoyed many victories over stronger opponents simply by deceiving them. Her portals probably did work last night, he only hid them from her. It didn't matter now. Somewhere during the fight, undoubtedly overwhelmed by Amaryllistiana's combat skills, he had been fatally wounded but succeeded in duping her into seeing Amaryllis as the enemy and the enemy as Amaryllis. As a result…

Snarling, Raven turned and screamed. She jumped up into the air, aimed her blade and buried it into Taus' heart as she landed. Raven dragged her blade out through his side, ripping a deep gash in his body, killing him. A final choked breath escaped his lips before his body stopped moving permanently.

Before Taus' last breath finished, Raven moved to Amaryllis' side.

"Amaryllis!" Raven panicked. "I didn't...I…" she released a stream of expletives. She pulled out her scroll...smashed from the fight. Even a portal would be too late. "Stay with me…come on...stay with me…"

Too weak to give a reply, Amaryllis could only smile comfortingly at Raven. In vain, Raven tried to apply pressure, but she meant her strike to be a killing blow. She couldn't stop the inevitable.

Death's icy coils snaked around Amaryllis' body. Already, she lost her sense of hearing as she saw Raven mouthing silence at her. She couldn't feel pain anymore either. Tears were blurring her vision. Breathing became labored and difficult.

Looking up at the concern in Raven's face, Amaryllis tried to tell her she knew Raven didn't mean to, that she didn't hold her at fault. She wanted so much to comfort and assure the woman who trained her, filled her with confidence.

She remembered Raven's warmth, holding her when she would awake at night from nightmares of her power raging out of control. She remembered Raven's words of both criticism and encouragement each time she failed that drove her to improve...Raven's strength, her strong passion to guide Amaryllis, her laughter. Raven's counsel, encouragement and wisdom helped her see the power of the Maiden as a gift, a chance to help benefit humanity and not a woeful curse on an individual. Amaryllis saw Raven as both mother and mentor and she desperately wanted to tell her the endless list of thanks in her heart.

Instead, realizing Raven would be the last person in her final thoughts and what it would mean, she tearfully struggled to say only what her waning strength would allow.

"...sorry…"

-x-

Blood entered Amaryllis' lungs and in a bubble of red, her final, unintelligible word, gurgled out.

"...s…rr.."

Raven watched grief stricken as the life faded from Amaryllis' eyes. "Amaryllis…" she choked.

Then, Raven saw a look in the young Maiden's eyes and she knew.

"No…" she rasped, knowing it a vain protest. "No." she repeated as the Maiden's eye's slowly shut. "NO!" she screamed, as Amaryllis' last breath left her.

Even as Amaryllis' grew limp in Raven's arms, like thunder the Maiden's power exploded through Raven's body.

She involuntarily jerked to her feet, rising into the air, arms spread out to her sides as the Maiden's power filled her. A torrent of heat tearing through every muscle, nerve and bone. She couldn't move, her body frozen in place, her mind seemed to burn. The ancient magic washed over her like a hot torrential ocean wave, filled her with more power than she ever thought possible. Raven felt as if her body would explode, her senses were on fire and the heat grew unbearable with each passing moment.

As suddenly as it happened, it ended.

Raven gasped loudly as she fell from the air to her knees, hard. She gagged, trying to gulped down air. She shut her eyes tight, inhaling deep breaths, she began to calm herself, return her breathing to normal. Slowly, the haze from the pain cleared and she slowly opened her eyes.

Regaining her composure, Raven looked up at Amaryllis' corpse a few feet away. Her small frame lay contorted from being dropped, the blood drenched her tunic deep red. Even so, a look of peace, contentment covered her face...the look of someone who's greatest, most terrible burdens and fears were no more.

Free.

* * *

"Where is she."

Qrow tapped his foot nervously at Tai's words. He hung up again after another failed attempt to reach Raven by Scroll. Tracking her location yielded no results since they didn't even detect her Scroll's signal anymore. They stood outside the transport Qrow flew them to Jade Meadow.

The clearing separated the facing tree lines of two forests. Large and fairly level, it served as a natural landing spot when moving students and Huntsmen between Beacon and other surrounding areas. A wide river ran through it passing from one forest into the other providing easy access to water. With the ample flow of nutrients, Jade Meadow remained a thick, lustrous green, like a field of jade.

Qrow, Tai, Summer and Ozpin stood in Jade Meadow waiting for Raven and Amaryllistiana.

"She'll be here." Summer assured, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"There!" Tai called their attention to the opposite of the meadow where a portal formed. After several seconds of waiting with baited breath, Raven emerged.

"Where's Amaryllistiana?" Ozpin asked even as the portal vanished.

Tai shot an irritated glance at Ozpin. "Are you all right?" he asked his wife.

Ozpin closed his eyes, focusing his attention and concern. "Yes...are you both safe?"

"Amaryllis is on her way to the Tribe." Raven lied.

"What?" Ozpin didn't hide the surprise in his voice at her sudden answer. "I don't understand."

"Our Tribe is strong Oz. And great in number. We move around. If Amaryllis doesn't stay in one place, it will be harder for Salem to find her." Raven said. "She'll be safe."

"She's safe in Beacon." Ozpin stated.

"As long as the Maiden is in Beacon and Salem knows it, Beacon will not be safe." Raven countered. "You've said that yourself on multiple occasions."

Qrow scratched his chin. "Separating Maiden and Relic…" he said thoughtfully, "it would make it harder to get to the Relic."

"I agree." Summer nodded. "Oz, it makes sense. Separating all the Maidens from the Relics...We simply keep tabs on them."

Tai agreed with the logic. He did not agree with the thought of Raven being the lone guard for Amaryllistiana. "If Salem finds you, how are we supposed to help?" Tai protested.

"If Salem finds the Tribe, you won't have time to help. If worse comes to worst, I'll port us back to Beacon." She crossed her arms. "I've made the decision." Raven said with the air of finality.

Ozpin shook his head, seeing that stubborn look in her eyes, hearing that resolute tone in her voice. "Raven...Salem will…"

"Ozpin."Raven interrupted. "We've trusted you all this time. I'm asking you to trust us. Trust me."

The group considered the matter for several silent seconds. Finally, Tai asked the question she didn't want to hear, but knew would be asked.

"What about Yang?"

Moment of truth. "What about her?" she said flatly.

Raven pulled it off. Emotionless. The others stared at Raven, unsure how to react.

"Raven…what are you saying…" Tai said.

"I have a duty to fulfill." Raven replied, looking at Ozpin. "Train the Maiden. And I can't do that raising a daughter. Amaryllis needs my full attention."

"You have a duty to your family! Yang needs you!" Tai shouted. He smacked his chest. "We need you!"

"Amaryllis needs me more than Yang does. Duty to family?" Raven stared at Ozpin. "There's nothing more important than protecting the Maidens."

Ozpin lowered his head. His dedication to keeping the Maidens and Relics safe from Salem remained. His desire to sacrifice as necessary, unchanged. He himself knew well sacrificing friends and family for this cause. For all his intentions, Ozpin never intended separating Raven from her friends, family...daughter. "No...not as important as protecting the Maidens." he said softly.

"Oz?" Tai said in disbelief. "You can't be serious…"

"Tai…" Qrow said, trying to make a reasonable argument. "Even if Amaryllis is with the Tribe and Raven stays here...Raven, is the next successor to the Tribe's leadership...and the only one who knows where it is. I don't even know where it is. And Salem will come looking for that information. If Raven is here when she does…"

"There will a lot of people who die." Summer said. "And we can't let Salem have that power…" she looked at Ozpin. "...no matter the cost."

"No matter the cost." Raven stated strongly.

Inside, every moment she maintained this ruse, she cried at imagined future memories of her daughter. Seeing Yang wobble her first steps, babble out her first words, sending her off to school for the first time, reading her bedtime stories, faltering and growing as she trained her with a sword, watching her blush at the mention of her first love...becoming a young woman, a Huntress...events she would never see as a mother. She wondered if in the future, when Tai's explanations were no longer enough to satiate a child's curiosity, would Yang grow to hate her, seeing her as nothing more than a selfish, terrible mother who abandoned her family?

"Are you two really trying to convince me she's doing this for the good of everyone? That's messed up…!" Tai already knew the answer. "Yang's going to grow up without a mother…because she put some duty to someone else over her?…What the hell am I supposed to tell her?" He scowled, and looked up at Raven. "Are you really choosing Amaryllis over your own daughter?"

"That's not really my problem." Raven said coldly. "Or my concern. Amaryllis is." Another wave of memories filled her mind. The first joyous memory of holding Yang after delivering her..."Amaryllis comes first." the words tasted like hot vomit in her mouth.

Tai couldn't believe his ears. "Raven...she's your daughter…"

"She's _your_ daughter." Raven said.

Tai shook his head. He reached out to Raven…and saw it. The look in her eyes. He saw her struggling not to go back with them, wanting to be there for Yang. Yet he also knew her logic, despite his reservations, made sense. People would die if Amaryllistiana stayed in Beacon. If Salem came for her, Yang could easily be one of the victims…Though he disagreed with Raven leaving, leaving with Amaryllis and keeping her hidden truly served the best interests of the world.

Then...as he took a good look at Raven at this distance, he noticed the faint traces of a cut on her cheek, the subtle hints of where blood had been hastily washed off on her armor…

...evidence of a battle…? With an opponent serious enough to wound Raven…? Then what about Amaryllis…? Was it bad enough to actually _shake_ Raven into thinking Amaryllis would be safer elsewhere…? Or...

Those thoughts combined with Raven's late arrival, another possibility occurred to him. One that didn't change the situation, but explained Raven's behavior, one consistent with her character of protecting others and why she met them alone. Actions consistent with the woman he knew and loved enough to marry.

Tai ran the theory over and over in his mind. Her words and actions all supported it. He could not come to any better conclusion.

Amaryllis was dead...and Raven had the Maiden's power…

Stopping short of calling her bluff, he understood the underlying reason for it. If Raven stayed, if it all fell apart and she fell in battle against Salem, the last person on Raven's mind would certainly be...

He realized it must have shown on his face because he saw Raven suddenly stiffen as she looked at him and gruffly said...

"Walk away Tai." Raven said as she saw Tai's expression change, realizing he knew..somehow he _knew_. He could see in his eyes he figured it out, her secret. She hated, at this moment, how he could read her so easily. And, if he wanted, could say the right words to break her down, keep here there. She knew he wouldn't...she knew Tai would keep that secret to his grave because he would understand her reasoning, even if he disagreed with it. Even as she looked into his eyes and saw how he now shared her pain, her grief at sacrificing the life of a mother for the sake of her friends and family, she began to waver. She saw a single tear stream from his eye, a silent 'good-bye' as Tai slowly, almost imperceptibly, smiled and nodded. If she stayed any longer, she would crack, reveal Amaryllis' fate and stay. For a brief, hope-filled moment, she believed maybe they all _could_ come up with a solution…

...Salem's words echoed in her mind. " _And I will destroy anything...and anyone in my way."_ The confidence in Salem's tone when she promised those words snuffed Raven's hope. Salem spoke as if knowing the outcome of any futile resistance against her, not as a warning as she claimed. The malice of her presence alone convinced Raven of inevitable defeat. If she stayed, she would endanger them all…especially Yang.

Raven, without a doubt, would rather sacrifice the Tribe a hundred times over than Yang.

"Walk away Tai," she repeated. "I am." With that, Raven transformed into her raven form and flew off, leaving her friends and teammates in stunned silence.

"Qrow!" Ozpin shouted. "Bring her back! Now!"

Qrow changed into his bird form, setting after his sister.

* * *

Qrow followed Raven for a few minutes. She didn't attempt to evade or lose him. When she set down, he landed and transformed back.

"You weren't running just now. You could've just used a portal to run away." he said. "What do you want?"

"Just...watch over Yang."

"You should be doing that."

"You agreed with me, that leaving…"

"I said the truth. Nothing more. I agree keeping Amaryllis in Beacon endangers everyone there. But I don't agree you need to leave." Qrow held out his hand. "Come on. Sis. We can do this."

"You really think we can beat Salem?" she said softly.

Qrow nodded. "I do. Oz has dealt with her before. He knows what he's doing."

"Listen to yourself!" Raven said. "Qrow! Remember why we were sent here. To fight the Huntsmen. Now you want to stand with them? You sound as if you truly believe Oz!"

His eyes averted, Qrow paused in thought. He shrugged. "Yeah…guess I do."

Raven's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Raven…" Qrow said hoping to reason with his sister. "Oz is powerful. We've seen it. You and I both _know_ it. Sure, Salem might show up..."

"Yes." Raven nodded. "And I'm afraid of that. I'd rather be ahead of it than in her way."

"I'm afraid too. But Sis, there isn't a thing you and I can't beat together. Salem included." Qrow stated confidently. "With Oz, Tai, Summer...and others loyal to Oz...His plan will work. We can beat her."

Raven considered the words. She almost believed them. Almost. The brief moment in Salem's maleficence haunted her. She shook her head. "No...we can't…"

For a stunned moment, Qrow found himself in a strange reality where his sister would even say those words. "What?" Qrow knew better than to think Raven would be afraid. Yet, the way she acted now… "Sis...What happened?"

"I saw her...Salem…" Raven said, her voice wavering for a moment. "She didn't do anything...and I couldn't do a thing! Just being near her petrified me Qrow. She wasn't even here! Just her presence in my mind!" She shook her head. "I've never felt power that intense, not even from Ozpin...and it was dark, corrupt...it sent shivers down my spine Qrow…" She looked into her brother's eyes and said with full confidence, "We can't beat her."

"Raven...with Oz…"

"Oz? Thousands of years and he's never beaten her! Now, he feeds us this line about the Maidens and how their power can defeat Salem? I don't even think he has a plan! I trained Amaryllis for over a year...whatever power she had, times four?...It won't be enough..."

Raven locked eyes with her brother. "So you tell me you believe in Ozpin?" Raven asked. "I'll tell you I don't. Not after I saw her...Not. One. Bit."

Qrow stood a silent moment. He knew his sister well enough. He nodded. "All right...I've no reason to doubt what you believe." After all, he had never encountered Salem personally. "You have to understand...if we need the Maiden, we'll come looking for you two."

Raven took a deep breath. "I know..." Qrow caught a weak smile on her lips. "I don't guarantee she'll be ready. But I'll keep an open mind if that time comes."

Qrow settled on that. After seeing his sister so shaken from her encounter, he knew better than to try and convince her to return. Raven had made up her mind. "Then...I'll see you around…" He turned.

"Qrow?" Raven said softly. "About Yang…"

Qrow turned to her nodded. "I get it...I'll stay close to her...watch out for her." He faced her. "You should be there when you can."

All the concern and fear drained from her face and her scowl melted into a smile. "I will...and thank you…"

He blew out a sigh. "Take care Sis."

"You as well…" she said. "Qrow...about Yang...thanks...thank you so much…" she said. Just before she let her tears fall, she transformed and flew off.

As he watch Raven fly off and disappear behind some trees, he sighed. For a moment, just before Qrow flew off in a burst of black feathers, Raven's words came back to him...

"'...I _trained_ Amaryllis…'" Trained? The past tense lingered in his mind for a moment...

...but vanished as he tried to think of what to tell Ozpin.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

Raven stood at the foot of where she buried Amaryllis' body. Before going to Jade Meadow, she finished burning Tau's body to ash, set alight by her new found Maiden powers, and a strong wind blew the ashes into the wind, erasing Taus' existence.

Even only having the Maiden's power for less than an hour, she had already learned some level of control, even more than her protege. Using those powers, she shaped a grave for Amaryllis and even with close inspection, one couldn't tell a grave lay beneath the tree where Raven stabbed the former Maiden. It would truly be a hidden resting place for her deceased student and foster daughter. Aside from herself, no one else knew for sure Raven now possessed the power of the Spring Maiden, although she suspected Tai figured it out.

She decided returning to the Tribe would be her best move now. Hide and keep as far away from Yang as possible. If everything fell apart, she could always teleport to Tai's side to protect her daughter. She prayed, hoping with all her heart, it would never come to that.

Before turning to leave, Raven's eyes lingered on where Amaryllis lay buried. She remembered first meeting Amaryllis, her shyness, her self-doubt at being a Maiden. She remembered Amaryllis' smile and how much she admired Raven. She remembered Amaryllis, their happy conversations while drinking tea in an open field after a hard training session...holding Amaryllis as she cried, unsure of her destiny and how to fulfill the role so many expected of her. She remembered Amaryllis as she held her dying body, the body of a young woman who grew into less a responsibility and more like a daughter.

"Amaryllis…" she whispered softly.

Raven remembered Amaryllis...and grit her teeth. She remembered Amaryllis' face as she died, finally relieved of the burden of a destiny she never asked for. As Raven remembered the peaceful look on Amaryllis' face, burning anger and seething rage sent her head spinning. She remembered Amaryllis, clenched her fists and snarled out the only words that came to her mind about the young woman who cheated her fate by dying...

...and forcing it on Raven.

"...Damn you!"

END


End file.
